


Over the Bodies of the Dead

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Even A Worm Arc, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt: "Can you feel this?"The aftermath of a youkai battle with a man who's lost his fighting spirit.





	Over the Bodies of the Dead

Sanzo stepped over the bodies of the dead. It seemed to be the story of his life now. The holes in the youkai were bigger than he usually saw them, but even without Gat’s high-caliber pistol to aid him, enemies like this were nothing to him. From Hazel’s gleeful expression as he reloaded the empty gaps in his medallion, they only had worth for one thing anymore, and it was a purpose that made Sanzo sick to his stomach.

Perhaps he was being tetchy, he scolded himself as he lit up a cigarette and sucked the smoke straight into his lungs. He’d found that despite lacking those who’d carved his path to where he stood, he hadn’t been relieved of his annoyance for such troublesome companions. Maybe it was because Hazel proved just as annoying. Maybe it was something else.

Sanzo was about to take another drag when he felt a hand grab his ankle. Without even thinking, he pivoted around, drew his gun, and shot down, straight into the hand of a still-twitching youkai. “And what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” The youkai yelped, then bared his teeth at Sanzo.

“Fuck you,” he hissed, “I’m still alive so I’m gonna keep fighting! Fuck you! You think I can feel your pathetic little gun when I got bigger fish to fry?”

Sanzo lined up and aimed again. “Can you feel this?” The next shot hit the youkai’s shoulder, but he just grunted and tried to crawl to his feet. Sanzo fired again. “Can you feel this?” He kept shooting, aiming right for the youkai’s chest. “Or this? Or this? Or _this?”_

The youkai gurgled something, but Sanzo just emptied the chamber and reloaded. “Tell me when you feel it, then!” He unloaded the chamber again, but suddenly, a big hand wrapped around his wrist.

“He’s dead.” Gat usually refrained from saying unnecessary things, and yet here he was. Sanzo yanked his arm from Gat’s grip as Hazel approached from behind them. He tsked under his breath as he surveyed Sanzo’s handiwork: a twisted wreck of corpse, riddled with holes as what was left of his blood spilled out and pooled around Sanzo’s feet. 

“Well, ain’t nothin’ I can do with that one. Pretty sure his soul’s good and gone. What a waste!” Hazel sighed and sauntered away to continue across the battlefield. Sanzo stared down at the body as Gat made to follow him.

The youkai died alone, surrounded by the bodies of those who’d come here with him. Sanzo wondered if he’d accepted his death between the bullets, or if he had still wanted to crawl forwards.

Sanzo stepped over his body like he did all the others and lit a fresh cigarette. The smoke burned all the way down. 


End file.
